


One for all, all for Loki

by OwlGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Awkward Flirting, Funny, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki is so emo, Multi, Musicians, Sassy Natasha Romanov, Singing, Songwriting, bucky is a dork, everyone helps Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlGirl/pseuds/OwlGirl
Summary: How about, I told you, that Natasha, Loki and Bucky formed a band together? It happened, but that isn't even the weirdest thing in this story. Nat gives the rhythm (not only in the music), Bucky plays guitar and Loki sings. (He also writes most of their original songs.)However, you will meet others, too: the overly romantic Grandmaster, philanthropist Tony and his kind intern and many others. Music, humor, friendship and the inevitable love follows the lives of the band.





	1. Past and present with good friends

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea about Loki and Bucky playing in a band for a long time, and I'm happy that I finally managed to write it. Originally, I wanted to make this fic a single chapter story, but it got too long and I was so excited to share it, so I decided to divide it to multiple parts. The next chapter will be posted this month.  
> Enjoy reading! :)
> 
> UPDATE: I'm very sorry for not posting, but I had so many things to do. I promise to post the next chapter in September.

It all started at highschool, freshman year. In the lunch break Natasha Romanoff, a smart and sassy girl mentioned that she was really good at playing the drums while a group of other kids were sitting around her, eating their meals.

Loki Odinson, a goth kid, who was usually shy and not so talkative joined, telling her that he played guitar every day at home since fourth grade. The other classmates were already amused by Loki even saying a word, not that he told them about one of his hobbies. It was unusual of him.

Nat challenged him, saying that the next day she wanted to hear him play, Loki bravely accepted it. The conversation seemed to end like that, but Steve Rogers had to open his mouth before everyone stood up and went to classes.

"Bucky also plays the guitar like a real pro!" Steve exclaimed before Bucky could kick him in the shin. He shot him a sharp look instead.

"Really?" Nat turned in Bucky's direction, daring look in her eyes. Bucky felt a bit awkward and hoped no one noticed that he was blushing.

"Um, yeah, but it's no big deal." He mumbled, still glaring at his friend, who encouragingly smiled at him in response, because Steve was kind like that. Sometimes Bucky wondered how he ended up being friends with that punk.

"Okay Barnes, bring your guitar tomorrow and show us what you can do!" The redhead girl declared, then walked away. She didn't wait for Bucky's reaction.

 

The next day they played together and became friends. After more playing and sometimes bickering they founded a band. Choosing the best name was mostly Natasha's work, although Loki and Bucky had some ideas as well. When Nat talked them off all other names and told her own idea, they liked it. That's how they named the band Widow And The Wolves.

Natasha played the drums like she was born with drumsticks in her hand. People usually thought girls weren't good at drumming, that was before they heard Nat play. Her sense of rhythm was on point.

Loki wasn't only good at playing guitar, he could also sing. At first, he was shy to sing, but as the three of them spent more time together, he felt relaxed and showed them his talent. Bucky and Nat were star-struck by his voice. No one knew before Loki could sing, only his brother, Thor.

Bucky played the guitar and sang vocals, if it was required at certain songs. He really enjoyed when the three of them created something special by playing and singing together. He was grateful for Steve, that he became a part of their group, thanks to him and his big mouth.

Even after graduation, they still played and met twice a week. They considered becoming a professional band, but the road to fame was long and hard work.

They performed in smaller clubs and stages, mostly playing covers of other artists. Loki wrote some original songs as well.

***

They were sitting in Tony Stark, their manager's office on a too soft couch with ridiculous leopard patterns. The man himself was nearly as extra as the couch. He always wore a pair of really fancy and expensive sunglasses, that matched his jackets. Every one of them matched with different sunglasses. He was in his late thirties, but his clothing style made a different impression.

"On the next concert we're gonna start with Avicii's Wake Me Up, so we have to practise that in the afternoon." Nat informed Loki and Bucky.

"Okay. Do you have the music sheets printed?" Bucky asked. "Or I can print them with Tony's printer. It looks pretty difficult to use, though. It has more buttons than a remote control."

"They are in my backpack next to the door." She answered, pointing in the direction of the door. It magically (not really) opened and Tony walked in. 

"Hi guys! Where is Peter?" He waved them, still wearing his aviators and not noticing Peter sitting in a chair literally two meters from him.

"I'm right here Mr. Stark." The kid raised his hand and waved in the air close to Tony. Tony took off his sunglasses and pushed then on top of his head. Now he could see properly.

"Oh, great. Can you bring three lattes with brown sugar and coconut milk, and a bit of cinnamon sprinkled on top?" He gestured as he spoke. It was hilarious, but for someone, who's known Tony for a long time it was normal. Peter nodded and went coffee shopping.

"Thanks, but we already drank coffe." Loki said with a smile.

"Don't worry! It's not for you, it's for me. My brain needs extra caffeine to be able to work with Fury. He's very hard to convince," he stated. Nat made a face that neither of them could comprehend. Bucky thought Tony was getting on her nerves with his jokes, but she didn't say a word. "Anyways, I found a new club for you to perform..."

"That's great." Bucky interrupted. Loki and Nat were watching Tony to continue.

"But the man who owns the place is a bit...eccentric." Tony finished, looking for the right word.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked. Tony took out his phone from his jacket pocket and started tapping on it. A few second later he showed them a picture of a man on Facebook. He was at least fifty years old and had grey hair. He was standing in front of a DJ table, wearing colorful clothes and flashing a wide grin. Disco lights and dancers were in the background.

They started laughing, except Tony. "Is this your father?" Natasha asked, not being able to hold back her laughter even while speaking.

"No!" Tony exclaimed sounding offended. 

"Though I see the resemblance." Loki stated, taking the phone from Tony and zooming in to the man's face. He had shiny blue eyeliner.

"Stop, or I'm gonna cancel all of your concerts this month!" Tony threatened, although they knew he was joking and would never do such things. 

Peter came back with three coffee cups in a cup holder in one hand and a paper bag in the other. He almost dropped the bag while closing the door, but managed to put everything on the coffee table. "Drinks for Mr. Stark and some cupcakes for you guys." He said kindly and sat back to his laptop, and continued working.

"Thanks Peter!" Tony took a cup and started drinking, then looked up at the band. "Why can't you all be like him? He's such a kind and polite intern. He never laughs at me unless I tell him a joke." Tony looked at Peter who was pleased to hear his praise.

"Because he's more well-mannered than us," Bucky stated. "Have you ever heard him swear?" Everyone shook their heads.

"And he gets paid a lot." Nat said. It was true, Peter could buy a new Jaguar from his salary every year, even if he spent a little on food and other things. Tony was a millionaire, so he was able to give his intern too much payment and Peter didn't complain about that.

Bucky, Loki and Nat ate their cupcakes and went to Tony's studio. They played all the songs they'd be playing the next afternoon. All of them went well and they were great.

Loki sang one of his newest songs to Nat and Bucky. It was his usual style, not too emotional and fast rhythm.

 

A few days later Tony took them to the new club to prepare for that night's concert. The place was funny and colorful. The walls were painted red and white and had many shiny decorations. Only a few people were at the bar and they were quiet.

As Tony walked ahead, the place's owner paced to him. He was wearing a long gold gown with blue stripes and sandals. It was an unusual wear for anyone who lived in New York, maybe he came from a country with different culture. "Anthony! It's nice to meet you again!" He hugged Tony instead of a handshake. It took him by surprise. The man was at least five inches taller than Tony, that made the scene even funnier.

Finally releasing Tony, the man turned to them. "Hello, my name is Jeff, but here everyone calls me Grandmaster. Welcome to my club." He said happily, then awkwardly hugged them, one after another. 

Finally Natasha spoke. "It's nice to meet you sir. We're happy that you let us perform at your club."

Grandmaster showed them where they could pack their things before going up to the stage and preparing for the concert.

They stood on stage with their instruments. "Let's start with 'Believer'." Bucky said, taking his guitar pick from his pocket. Loki and Nat nodded in agreement and Nat started with the intro. It was a song that needed vocals so Bucky also sang when it was his time.

They played all the songs, one after another. It was early, so only a few people were at the bar and the staff, but they listened in amusement and clapped when a song ended.

Nat gently poked Loki's shoulder to make him turn to her and whispered. "He's been staring at you like that for half an hour now," she turned her head to where the club's owner was sitting. "I think he's into you." Loki made a face to that.

"Don't be so ridiculous, he's just listening to us playing, he's looking at everyone not just me." Loki said slightly offended. Unfortunately, Nat was right, he's been watching Loki the whole time, only he didn't notice it.

After they finished practice, Grandmaster stood up from his place and went to the stage. He started clapping. "Bravo! You're super talented!" He exclaimed, standing in front of Loki and looking at him. Bucky and Nat felt like he only meant to praise Loki.

"Thanks! We've been working a lot to be ready for our concerts." Loki said with a shy smile, looking at his band members who were also proud.

"I see. Would you like to drink something at the bar?" He asked and held out his hand for Loki to help him come down from the stage. His nails were painted blue.

"Orange juice would be good." He hesitated for a moment, then walked to the stairs, avoiding Grandmaster, who looked a bit disappointed by Loki not taking his hand, but shrugged and followed him to the barstools.

Loki took a seat on one of the stools close to the stage. He was drinking his orange juice with a neon green straw, when Grandmaster pulled a chair closer to Loki, entering his personal space. He was so close, that his shoulder touched Loki's.

"Your drink looks nice, can I taste it?" He said, leaning to Loki, who became uncomfortable. He wasn't a people person and it was too much for him, but he knew he couldn't be rude to Jeff. He didn't want their concerts to be canceled because of rejecting this, whatever it was.

"It's simple orange juice... but go ahead." Loki said, trying to be polite and not freaking out. Grandmaster grabbed the glass and sipped through the straw, making a charming face.

"It's sweet, but not as sweet as you are." He said warmly and hooked his arm around Loki's waist. Loki almost fell off of the stool in surprise. How cheesy could this man be, he thought. He sighed and tried to prepare himself for his next move.

***

Bucky was sitting on the side of the stage, his legs slowly swinging. Nat was leaning to his back, facing the other direction. They usually sat like that after a long practice or concert.

"Poor Loki, you have to see this." He said with a chuckle, although he felt sympathy for his fellow band member in such an awkward situation.

Nat turned her head, looking through above Bucky's shoulder. "I told him he was into him, it's no surprise to me, and that man is crazy. I wonder how long Loki can tolerate his flirting attempt before punching him in the face." She said.

"Don't we need to help him?" Bucky asked. "We are a team and we don't leave anyone behind."

"Where did you learn that line? Have you been watching The Three Musketeers again?" Nat laughed and threw back her head to Bucky's shoulder.

"No, it's from Power Rangers, I think." Bucky said, leaning his head on top of Natasha's and reaching back for her hand. Instead of taking his hand, she shoved Bucky's hair out of her face, reminding him that he needed a haircut.

She snorted. "You're a real dork, but I have a plan to save Loki." They looked at where he was sitting with Grandmaster clinging to him. "Go, and tell him that his guitar is broken and he needs to bring a new one before our concert starts." 

"But it's not..." he couldn't finish, because Nat took a drumstick in her hand and quickly threw it at Loki's guitar, that was peacefully resting on its stand. Bucky flinched at the noise it made, when it met the floor. He wondered if anyone else heard or saw what Nat did.

"It's big trouble, if it's worth destroying an instrument. I hope the plan works." Kissing the top of Nat's head, he jumped to his feet and walked to Loki.

"I don't want to disturb, but your guitar is broken, and that's the only one we brought here." Bucky informed. Loki's face lit up in the hope of finally getting rid of Grandmaster.

"Oh, what a pity," he said with pretended regret "Sorry, but I have to go." He said and literally ran away from Jeff.

"Don't worry dude, it's only a scratch and Stark has insurance for everything." Bucky said, trying to catch up with Loki.

"I thought it was only a made up excuse, but it's worth it even if my guitar is a total waste now. Thanks for saving my life. I owe you one for this." They walked outside to find Loki's car.

"No problem, and I think we're even now. I have to go back to Nat." 

"Okay, I'll be back in half an hour." He got into his car and drove away.

Bucky paced back to Nat, who was looking at the innocent, and now slightly broken guitar. It was still a masterpiece though, with its dark green paint and unique design. It was one of Loki's favorites. He bought it three years ago from a guy, who swore to God, that the instrument once belonged to Ozzy Osbourne.

"Is he angry?" Nat asked, looking up to Bucky. She looked guilty, that wasn't usual of her.

"He said he's happy that we saved his life, and Tony can fix it anyway." Nat touched the scratch on the guitar, then put it back to its stand. Bucky took her hand in his to pull her close and hug her.

"At least you didn't mess up the speakers this time." Nat laughed. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek.

"It happened only once and it wasn't my fault." He protested.

They went to eat something before Loki came back. They were sitting at the bar, when Loki walked in and he not only bought a new guitar, but also his brother. Thor enthusiastically waved as he saw Nat and Bucky.

"Hi guys! I'm your guest of honor tonight." He said with a wide grin on his face. Loki facepalmed. Although they were siblings, they were completely different from each other. Thor was like sunshine and Golden Retriever puppies with his smile and blond hair. Loki was more like a vampire with his light skin tone and black hair. Their personalities were even more distinct.

"Hello Thor." They greeted him. 

"Sorry! I have a mission to complete." He stated, still grinning like a kid, then put on sunglasses and crossed his arms. "Is this better?" He asked Loki, trying to make himself as intimidating as he could. It was hard not to smile.

"What is going on?" Nat asked confused.

"I asked him to keep Grandmaster away from me. He's supposed to be my bodyguard." He pointed at his laughing brother, who apparently couldn't keep poker face.

"Well, he's more like a crazy fan or something. No offense." Bucky said. 

"It's okay. Negative criticism helps you improve." Thor smiled at Bucky, breaking his bodyguard stance.

Loki turned to his brother again. "First and most important thing. Keep Jeff away from me, whatever it takes!" He said frantically. The man was getting on his nerves even after two hours of knowing him.

"No Thor! Don't hurt him or anybody else." Nat corrected. "I'm afraid he will kick us out if anything happens, and that not good."

"All right. Where is this infamous Jeff?" Thor asked, looking around.

"He's not here yet, but you will recognise him the moment you see him." Loki said. "He has horrible sense."

"Yes, I realized that the moment he had a crush on you." Thor said with a smug grin.

Loki's expression changed to angry, but he didn't do anything, because his brother was doing him a favor. He just wordlessly waited for his anger to fade.

 

The club filled with people as time passed. Nat, Loki and Bucky were on stage to start their concert. Grandmaster came up to the stage, this time he didn't try to flirt with Loki.

"It's a great pleasure for me to announce the band, Widow And The Wolves is playing tonight." He spoke into a microphone. "They are very talented. Have a good night everyone!"

They started with 'Wake Me Up' in memory of Avicii, then followed one of Loki's original songs, which was about a wolfpack. The crowd cheered, they really liked their music.

They played all the songs they'd chosen for the night, then left the stage with wild applause from the people.

"You guys were amazing!" Tony said when they went into the backstage.

"Thanks!" Bucky said, sounding a bit tired but also happy. He had a bottle of water in hand, that he quickly drank.

They all sat on chairs organized in a circle, when Loki spotted Grandmaster coming. He started panicking a bit, and he didn't see 'his bodyguard' anywhere. Thor had one job and he managed to mess it up, he thought.

Then Thor showed up from nowhere with his sunglasses and crossed arms, looking as serious and intimidating as a bodyguard should be. He stood in the way of Grandmaster to Loki.

"You're big, I've seen bigger." Thor said. Jeff was tall but not well built. Thor was two inches taller than him and broad shouldered.

"Who are you?" Jeff asked, staring at Thor.

"I am Mr. Odinson's bro... bodyguard," Thor quickly corrected himself, hoping Grandmaster didn't hear it. Also, calling his brother Mr. Odinson was both funny and strange. "And he asked for privacy."

"I just want to congratulate him for the concert. It doesn't take long." He walked closer to where Loki was, but Thor got in his way again.

Thor grabbed Jeff's shoulder, not too strong, only to scare him a bit. "I hope you don't want anything from him. He's mine!" Glaring into his eyes, he whispered in his ear on a low voice.

The smile quickly disappeared from Grandmaster's face and something like disappointment and fear came to him. "All right, I'll be at the bar if anyone's looking for me."

Thor victoriously walked to the band and took a seat next to Loki.

"What did you tell him?" Loki asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter, the most important thing is, that he won't disturb you anymore." Thor stated proudly.

"I want to know, because it's mainly my business." Loki demanded.

"All right, but don't forget what you said: keep him away whatever it takes." Thor warned him. "I told him we were dating, so doesn't't he dare to flirt with you. You're welcome."

"What? You're such an idiot!" Loki snapped, the others didn't say a word, only listened, trying to hold back their laughter. They didn't know what would be Loki's next move, only Thor seemed to be prepared. After all, he knew his brother very well.

And there it came...

Jumping up, Loki kicked Thor's chair, making his brother fall to the ground with a loud thud, then punched him in the face many times. He didn't seem to calm down, and Thor wasn't fighting back, only defending his head with his hands.

Loki was so small compared to his brother, he was lean and pale with his feminine figure. Thor was afraid, he would hurt him, if he fought back.

"Is this normal?" Tony asked. He covered his mouth with his hand, looking concerned. He was like a mother hen sometimes, trying his best to protect his 'children'.

"Yeah, they usually fight like that." Bucky stated. "Loki once broke Thor's nose at school, because Thor gave flowers to a girl on Valentine's day, who Loki had a crush on." Loki didn't tell Thor he had a crush on the girl, so how would have Thor known? He couldn't read his brother's mind.

"But don't we need to do something? They can get hurt pretty seriously." Tony couldn't stop worrying.

"They will stop eventually." Nat said calmly. "Or I can make them stop." She stood up and walked behind Loki, who was sitting on Thor's chest, still beating him. Catching him from behind, she easily lifted him up, so Thor could stand up.

"How the hell did she do that?" Tony asked amused.

"She's very strong, don't play arm wrestling with her, unless you want a broken wrist." Bucky advised. Tony nodded, memorizing it.

Nat sat back, like nothing happened. Loki smoothed back his shoulder length black hair, glancing at his brother. Strangely, Thor's face looked unharmed, although he got more than a dozen of punches. The only problem was that they broke a chair. (Tony'd pay for it later.)

Loki chuckled, still breathing heavily from his earlier attack. "Sorry brother!"

Turning to him, Thor hugged him. "Never mind!" He patted his back.

"Okay, they are weird!" Tony stated, watching them with round eyes.

"You will get used to it." Nat mumbled.

When they finished packing and were ready to leave, Grandmaster stepped to Thor. The others were already in the parking lot.

"He's so sweet." He said. Thor raised his eyebrows in surprise. For a moment he didn't know what Jeff was talking about, but then he realised. If only he knew what Loki did thirty minutes ago, he wouldn't think he was sweet. He was a menace.

"Thanks, I guess." Thor smiled slightly. He instantly regretted lying about being a couple with Loki, because eww, that's gross! He couldn't imagine dating him, even if they weren't siblings. That was so weird.

"You're a lucky man. Loki is so special, he deserves the best." He said, finally leaving Thor. He was relieved to go home and forget all the stupid things, that happened.


	2. Loki falls in love or falls on his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I hope you'll enjoy this short chapter.

Two weeks later they were practicing again in Grandmaster's club for the next concert. Thor's weird plan worked, because Grandmaster didn't try to flirt with Loki, not even once, although he liked chatting with him. That wasn't uncomfortable to Loki and he got to know him better, realising that he wasn't so annoying after all.

"This is a new song we haven't played yet. If you have any questions, tell me before we start." Loki said, giving Natasha and Bucky the music sheets.

"What does it mean to 'make lemons from the Moon'?" Bucky asked. Loki shot him a sharp look.

"I mean, if you have questions about the rhythm or anything else, not the lyrics, but all right. It symbolizes the bitterness of life." Loki said. He was so emo when it came to writing songs.

"Excuse me but lemons aren't bitter, they are sour." Nat stated.

"Is it necessary to pick a quarrel on everything I write?" He didn't sound angry, only a little tired of his band members.

"Sorry Lokitty, you know that we love you. Now let's play it." Nat said, waiting for Loki's reaction on the funny nickname. He only sighed.

They were halfway through the song, at an instrumental part, when a woman walked in. She was wearing an elegant blue dress and had her long, dark brown hair in a ponytail. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness.

The moment Loki noticed her, he felt something entirely new and powerful, he has never felt before. He froze and couldn't focus on playing guitar. He suddenly forgot all the chords. When it was his turn to sing, he just stood there, like a deer caught in the headlights. He could only see her. He didn't even feel it when Nat poked him in the back with a drumstick.

Even Bucky noticed his strange behavior. "Earth to Loki, do you copy?" He said. Loki only managed to knock down the microphone stand with an awkward move. The thing made an unpleasant noise as it got closer to the speakers.

"Ouch! Turn it off!" Nat shouted to Peter, who quickly turned off the speakers. "Let's take a break."

The woman disappeared. Loki slowly walked to the backstage, his cheeks were red from embarrassment. He took a seat in the corner, his head was dizzy and full of thoughts at once. He didn't understand what was going on with him.

***

"What happened to Loki?" Bucky asked when they sat alone at a table.

"I have only one logical explanation. He is in love." Nat stated, like it was so obvious.

"With whom?" Bucky still didn't seem to get it. He was so blind in sometimes, Natasha thought.

"The girl in the blue dress. He froze when she walked in and couldn't take his eyes off of her. Didn't you notice it?" Nat asked.

Bucky made a face like he was thinking hard. "Yes, I saw her. She's still over there." Bucky gestured towards a table, where blue dress girl was sitting alone. She was looking at her phone, a cocktail in front of her on the table. She seemed to be waiting for someone.

"I feel like we need to help Loki, he's such a mess." Nat said.

"He's always a mess, it's nothing unusual." Bucky stated, hough they knew it was true.

"I mean, he had some girlfriends before, but it was never like this. I have a feeling, his heart's gonna break if the girl rejects him." Nat's voice changed to worried. She rarely was emotional, most of the time she was... not like this.

"Fine! What's your plan? I hope it doesn't involve breaking another guitar."

Nat laughed. "Loki's guitar got repaired and no, it doesn't. I have to think about it first. By the way, where is Loki?" She looked around, but she didn't see him.

"He's in the backstage. We should check on him." He suggested. Nat nodded and they walked there.

Loki was sitting on the couch with his guitar in his lap, playing a song and quietly singing. He'd put on a grey sweatshirt, that fully covered the loose tank top he wore earlier. Surprisingly, he looked peaceful and relaxed.

"Hey Lokes! Would you like to eat something?" Bucky asked. "Me and Nat are gonna eat a sandvich."

Loki looked up. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." He sounded a bit sad. His friends knew him well and quickly realized that he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

"All right, we're gonna be back in half an hour, then we continue with the songs." Nat informed him and they went back to the bar.

After ordering their food, they looked back to the girl. She was chatting with a guy, who was wearing a purple shirt and nerdy glasses, looking like an university student. He had wavy brown hair and a kind smile on his face.

Nat walked closer to them, and when the guy looked at her, his expression quickly changed to excited.

"Oh my God! It's Natasha Romanoff from Widow and the Wolves!" He told the girl next to him and jumped up from his seat. Nat smiled pleased, that they had so many fans.

"Hello, I'm Bruce. It's nice to see you in person." He said happily. Bucky appeared next to Nat. "You guys are amazing!"

"Thanks!" Nat said with a wide grin.

Bruce held up his phone. "Can I take a selfie with you?" He asked.

"Of course." Bucky said, pulling Nat closer to his side.

"Come here, Val." Bruce gestured to the girl, who stood up and posed for the photo with them. Bruce showed them the photo. "It's a really good picture. If only all of the band was here."

"Loki is also here, he just needed a break. We would be happy, if you stayed for the concert." Nat invited them.

"Cool, we wouldn't miss it!" Bruce said enthusiastically. Val smiled at them.

"See you soon." Bucky winked.

When they went back to their table, Nat smiled pleased with her plan. "So the girl's name is Val. It's a nickname, so maybe Valerie or Valentina." She stated.

"Why is that so important?" Bucky mumbled.

Nat rolled her eyes. "Because of Loki, dummy." Nat already made her master plan in her head about helping Loki and Val get together.


End file.
